


Fishing for Fun

by laughingspirit13



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fishing, One Shot, Post Reichenbach, tunalock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingspirit13/pseuds/laughingspirit13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally was the one who gave John the idea of fishing, as an escape from Sherlock. And now that Sherlock is gone, what else is he suppose to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for Fun

"Fishing, you should try fishing!" called Sally. That was before the fall, when she was warning him so much about Sherlock. Now Sherlock was dead, and what was John to do? Well, fishing, he supposed. He would fish, because at least that was something other than just sitting in his crappy flat, watching crap telly and feeling sorry for himself. It was a Saturday morning when he decided to go. John went down to the beach with a cheap rod and spent the time idly thinking rather than focusing. Thinking about Sherlock, about how great life was, about how much he wanted it back. It was when two little children started yelling at him to "reel 'im in!" that John realized he actually did have a bite. He pulled quickly and looked inexperienced even to someone who never fished before, but the rod was true and soon enough the two children and him were looking at a large tuna on his line. A scarf was tied to its fin, a blue one, a bloodstained one, and a piece of paper in a bag was pinned to it. John had the older of the kids hold the line as he untangled the scarf and opened the bag. On the crinkled paper, in fine calligraphy, were the words _John Watson_. He flipped the note over, and found the message _"be careful what you fish for"_

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I wrote this to annoy my friend cause she hates Tunalock.


End file.
